


Tattoos

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Bucky admires Clint's tattoo and thinks about getting one of his own





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Endgame trailer where you can see Clint's tattoo then this happen

Bucky stretched his arms over his head and wiggled a bit, feeling Clint shuffle against him. He brought his arms back down, re wrapping them around the man curled half on top him with his head pillowed on his chest. They were laying on the couch in the apartment they shared in the Avengers tower, a movie neither of them was watching, playing on the t.v. The whole team had returned from a long, crappy mission last night and after a few hours of troubled sleep, they had migrated to the couch to spend the day doing as little as possible. Bucky stroked a hand down Clint’s left arm, tracing his fingers along the skeletal samurai tattoo that covered two thirds of it. It was only a few months old and Bucky still found it fascinating.  Clint had never said why he had gotten it and Bucky never asked, but he suspected it was a physical representation of all the rage and pain and guilt that Clint carried.

“You ever think about getting one?” Clint asked, lifting his head to look at Bucky.

“Once in a while, maybe something to distract from the lump of metal hanging from my shoulder.” Bucky told him.

“Maybe you should get your prosthetic done,” Clint suggested, “get it all painted up so it looks like you’ve got a full sleeve.”

Bucky grunted in surprise, he’d never thought about painting his prosthetic. The original one Hydra had put on him had had a red star on, branding him, but the new one Tony had made him was clean.

“Do you think Tony could do something permanent?” he asked.

Clint sat up, a grin on his face.

“Tony will have some high-tech paint that will survive Armageddon,” he said, “but you’d want an artist to do the actual work.”

He rubbed his chin and looked thoughtful.

“Now if we only knew an artist.” He said.

Bucky thought about it for minute, then grinned.

“Maybe I’ll talk to Steve about it.” He said.

“Cool.” Clint said, leaning forward to kiss him.

A few days later, Bucky found Steve drawing in the common area.

“Have you ever drawn any of the Commandos?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’ve done everybody at least once,” Steve said, looking up from his sketch pad, “why?”

“Can I see ‘em?” Bucky asked, ignoring his question.

  
“Sure, they’re in my room.”

Bucky followed Steve to his apartment. Steve waved a hand at a bookcase.

“They’re mixed in with all the other stuff I’ve done.” Steve told him.

“You mind if I go through ‘em?”

“Help yourself.” Steve told him. “You ok, Buck?”

“Yeah, just feeling a little nostalgic is all.” Bucky replied.

Steve nodded, understanding the feeling and left him to it.

Bucky went through all the pads, his insides twisting a bit as he saw the faces of all his old friends.  His heart leapt into his throat when he saw some of the other things Steve had drawn.

“Hey, Jarvis.” He called out to the AI, “can you make copies of these?”

“If you bring them to Sir’s workshop, I can scan them and print out physical copies as well.” Jarvis told him.

That would work, he needed to talk to Tony anyway. He found Tony in his work shop, yelling at DumE.

“What brings you to my lair, Terminator?” he asked when Bucky walked in.

“I need Jarvis to scan some of Steve’s drawings and ask you something.” Bucky replied.

“Ok, just lay the drawings out on that bench, Jarvis will do the rest.” Tony said, waving a hand at an empty workbench.

Bucky laid out all the drawings he wanted copies of.

“What’d you want to ask me?” Tony asked when Jarvis was done scanning and printing.

“Is there a paint that would stay permanently on my arm?” he asked, wiggling his metal limb.

“Yes, why?” Tony demanded.

“I’m thinking of getting a tattoo.” Bucky replied.

“Oooo, are you gonn’a get you and Barton’s initials in a heart with an arrow through it?” he said with a grin.

“Mom.” Bucky said.

Tony stared at him, then chuckled.

“If you want it to look like a real tattoo, you could have an artist paint it on with acrylic paints then have it sealed. I’ve got some stuff that could survive a nuclear blast.” Tony said.

“Great, I’ll let you know when I need it done.” Bucky said, turning to leave.

He stopped at the door and looked back at Tony.

“Do me a favor and don’t tell Steve, I want it to be a surprise.”

“No problem.” Tony agreed.

A week later, Bucky disappeared from the tower for most of the day. Later that evening, Jarvis called Steve and Clint down to Tony’s workshop. Bucky was waiting for them with Tony when they walked in.

“What’s up?” Steve asked, looking between them.

“I got something to show ya.” Bucky said nervously.

He took a deep breath and took off his hoodie, holding his prosthetic out for them to see. His upper arm was covered with a scene of their Brooklyn neighborhood on one side and Coney Island as it had looked in the 1930’s. The lower arm had portraits of The Howling Commandos, including Steve.

Steve stepped forward and took his arm in his hands, looking it over.

“Are those my drawings?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Bucky replied. “Do you like it?”

“It’s amazing.” Steve told him.

Bucky let out a sigh of relief, glad that Steve wasn’t mad.

Clint came over and kissed him.

“Nice, Babe.” He said.

“I still think he should have gotten your and Clint’s initials in a heart with an arrow through it,” Tony grumbled, “as a big, romantic gesture of your undying love.”

“Who says I didn’t?” Bucky asked.

“There isn’t anything like that on your arm, I looked.” Tony said.

“Maybe it’s somewhere you can’t see it.”

Tony stared at him, trying to figure out if he was kidding.

“Wann’a see.” Bucky asked, reach to undo his belt.

“No,” Tony squawked, putting his hands over his eyes, “I do not want to see if you got a tattoo on your ass or any other place that you have to drop your pants to be seen.”

Steve grinned and Bucky and Clint burst out laughing. They were still chuckling when Tony chased them out of the shop, threatening to wallpaper the walls of their apartment with pictures of Nick Fury, naked.

“Did you get a tat on your ass?” Clint asked in the elevator.

“I guess you’ll just have to get me naked and check for yourself.” Bucky smirked.

Clint whooped and drug him out of the elevator the moment the doors opened.

 

 

 


End file.
